Feeder systems for chemical solutions are in wide use in industry. For example, one application for a chemical solution feeder is a system that will dissolve chemicals into water to create a solution that can be fed to an environment such as a drinking water delivery device. Further, it is known to provide chemical solution feeders which will dissolve solid materials such as, for example, trichloroisocyanurate, calcium hypochlorite, and other chemicals, which are in tablet or pellet form. In one example, tablets are dissolved by being contacted by a stream of water directed at the tablets, or above the tablets such that the water falls on the tablets in a hopper. This creates a liquid solution which can be drawn from the hopper and fed into a drinking water delivery system.
The known chemical feeders have been quite satisfactory. However, it is always desirable to provide systems which may be more efficient, and/or which may provide better flow regulation of the solution supply.